Through Poetry
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Severus finds an interesting poem written by non other than Hermione Granger...


_First of all, I have to admit that I am not a native speaker, so there might be a few mistakes, but if you were so kind as to write me a message to tell me of them, I would immediately correct them._

 _Disclaimer: All figures belong to Joanne K. Rowling and I don't earn my money with these stories._

 **Through Poetry**

Severus Snape went into the library in order to find a certain book. He didn't know where exactly it could be so he searched for quite some time. For a second he even considered asking Madame Pince for advice but decided against it, for they were not really eye to eye. Finally, he found the book and was proud of himself that he found it on his own. On his way out, however, he found something else – or rather someone else.

Hermione Granger was sitting at one of the desks facing the windows. She was looking over the vast land of Hogwarts and the Black Lake and seemed to think about something. Absent minded she just stared into nothingness while tipping her quill constantly on the table.

Severus just loved to watch her – she was the most interesting person he had ever met. He liked her very much. Too much probably.

Then Hermione seemed to have an idea, for she suddenly started to write down something on a piece of parchment in front of her in an almost aggressive kind of way.

Severus' curiosity wanted to know what she was writing but he didn't dare coming closer fearing that she would detect him. It would already be a scandal if someone found out that he was spying on a student – a female student above all.

Hermione stopped writing and stared at the paper in front of her.

Severus couldn't see her face because it was hidden by her bushy hair.

All at once, however, Hermione took the parchment in front of her and ripped it apart.

Severus was shocked to see her do something drastic like this. And he was even more shocked when she suddenly arose from her chair and hurried out of the library – crying.

He wanted to go after her to comfort her but he knew that he wasn't allowed to and that she probably wouldn't want him to dry her tears. So instead he went over to her table and found the tiny pieces of parchment.

" _Reparo,_ " he said and had the full parchment in hand now. He looked at it and raised an eye brow. He had thought she was just not happy with one of her essays but he was wrong – his dear Hermione had written a poem.

 _I'm a flower_

 _Who needs love to bloom_

 _And now it finally happened_

 _I'm in love_

 _Really in love_

 _I've never felt anything_

 _Like this before!_

 _But it is wrong_

 _I'm not allowed to love him_

 _And why?_

 _Because of a law!_

 _It forbids my love_

 _To this sarcastic but wonderful man_

 _Whose knowledge and courage_

 _Fascinate and astonish me._

 _When he brews a potion_

 _Or casts a spell_

 _I'm amazed and proud_

 _Proud of this great, great man._

 _But…_

 _Oh, but –_

 _He's my teacher…_

 _And he hates me_

 _So my love will remain unrequited…_

 _For ever…_

Severus read it again and again thinking all the time that this couldn't be. But then there was no other interpretation of the poem, and he finally understood it. Smiling very brightly and going with the parchment attached to his heart he left the library.

Hermione Granger was in love with him.

* * *

It was a few days after her outburst in the library. Hermione wasn't proud of her actions there but she had to do something – she couldn't just live with this pressure inside her heart any more. It was just so unfair – she finally fell in love with someone, deeply in love, and then this love was forbidden! Stupid laws!

She was on her way to the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry and Ron when an owl arrived and sat down in front of her on a window sill.

"Hello, little one," she said. "Do you have a letter for me?"

As an answer the owl just raised her leg on which a small roll of parchment was attached.

Hermione unbound it and the owl flew away. Curious she opened the roll and read a poem – in a handwriting she recognised at once.

 _I found a flower_

 _A young, beautiful rose_

 _I found a know-it-all_

 _The most intelligent bookworm,_

 _And I found love_

 _A forbidden but heart-warming love_

 _I found you._

 _Thank you –_

 _For every word you wrote._

 _And let me tell you this:_

 _I don't hate you_

 _I like you_

 _My dear flower,_

 _Never give up_

 _Nothing is hopeless_

 _It's just a law_

 _That will concern us_

 _Only for three more weeks._

 _I'll wait for you –_

 _If you still want me…_

While reading it – and again and again – tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry said worried. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

But Hermione just shook her head and smiled rather brightly. Then still crying she hugged her two best friends in the world. "No, nothing is wrong," she beamed. "Everything is perfect."

* * *

After the next potions class Hermione tried to be the last in the classroom. "Just go on," she told Harry and Ron. "I have to ask Professor Snape something about my last essay."

Of course they believed her and went without her. When everyone else was gone as well Hermione went to the teacher's desk where Severus was sitting – her heart beating so loud that she was sure he will hear it.

"Miss Granger," he said when she stood in front of him, failing not to smile at least a bit. "What can I do for you?" He knew that he was too friendly to a Gryffindor but he couldn't help it – he knew that she loved him…

Hermione breathed deeply before saying: "I have an answer to your letter."

Severus looked at her anxiously and his heart started to pound as loud as hers.

She was now holding a small piece of parchment to him and he took it, unfolded it cautiously and read it. It was another poem.

 _I will –_

 _For all_

 _Eternity._

 _My dear_

 _Potions master,_

 _I'll be all yours –_

 _In three weeks._

When Severus had read it he looked at Hermione. Her face showed the same nervousness and anxiety that he felt – so he released them both by starting to smile.

It worked, for she smiled back, and in that moment they both felt complete happiness.

* * *

After Hermione's last poem it was difficult to hide their smiles when they saw each other and they could only greet each other when they were alone – and even then it was basic for fear that someone might listen. But it was nice to know how the other felt about one and that it won't be long anymore before they could be together. Although these three weeks seemed to be longer than normally…

One week after their first exchange of smiles, however, something happened that could have easily end it all.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked one evening.

"Yes?" He was sitting on the couch near the open fire of the fireplace in the staff room reading the Evening Prophet.

"I just found this," Dumbledore said in a sad voice and gave the Potions Master a small parchment.

Severus frowned, took the parchment, unfolded it – and blanched. It was Hermione's last poem.

Dumbledore sat down on the seat in front of Severus. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Well," Severus started. "Nothing I'd _like_ to tell you but I think I _have_ to explain this poem, don't I?"

"I'm afraid so."

Severus nodded. Then he honestly told the Headmaster all about him and Hermione – although it sounded pathetic in his ears.

After Severus had finished, Dumbledore was quiet for some time, thinking intensely.

"So, you see," Severus said then, for he feared the worst, "nothing happened and will not until she is no longer my student. We both know that it is forbidden so we are both willing to wait. I mean, it's only two more weeks."

Dumbledore looked at him with this wise x-raying gaze. "You know that it is your duty to convince her otherwise."

"I can't," Severus said at once. Then he whispered: "I love her. I really do."

Dumbledore sighed gravely – and made his decision. "Severus, will you swear that nothing will happen until her graduation? I don't want to expel our brightest student or fire my best teacher."

"I will," Severus answered at once. And he meant it.

"Good, good," Dumbledore said. Then he stood up again, saying with a little smile: "Don't lose that poem again", and left a severe looking Severus behind.

 _Only two weeks left. That is possible, isn't it?_ Severus thought.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day and Hermione sat outside in the large gardens of Hogwarts, near the lake, leaning against a tree – exceptionally not doing anything. She just enjoyed the peace of this land.

It was her last week in Hogwarts. She had just written her last exam. Her graduation would be in three days. And then she was no student anymore – and free. Free to leave this school, free to choose her future career – and finally free to love. She sighed and smiled widely.

Severus…

Who would have thought that he felt the same like she did?

As if he knew that she was thinking of him, Severus walked down from the castle to her.

She really loved to watch him with his flying robes and hair. In her opinion he just looked gorgeous and the nearer he came the more she had to stop herself from giggling.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," Severus said politely when he had reached her, but with a small smile.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Hermione answered in the same way.

Severus looked around to make sure that they were alone before sitting down in front of her on the grass. "How are you?" he then wanted to know.

"I'm great. I'm just happy I don't have to write any more exams. Although I know I could have done better…"

"I am quite certain that you were as perfect as always."

"Thanks," she smiled. "And how are you?"

"I'm really looking forward to the holidays. I _need_ them," he said and let the stress be seen on his face.

In that moment they both stared at each other because they both just realised that this was the first normal, friendly conversation they had ever had.

Hermione was the first to smile. Then she looked over the lake. "I'm already missing this place…"

"I was happy to go," Severus muttered.

"Why?" She thought he wouldn't answer but he surprised her again.

"My school years at Hogwarts were never the easiest. I had no real friends and Potter and his gang kind of hated me and did everything to make my life harder. So I didn't really enjoy being here." He shrugged. "But I like it now." He smiled at her.

She smiled back and then did something "inappropriate": She laid her hand on top of his which was lying in a relaxed way in the grass.

He stared at her but didn't withdraw his hand. "Hermione," he then said agitated. "We can't do that. Dumbledore made me swear that nothing happens until your graduation."

She just smiled sadly. "I know," she sighed and took her hand away from his.

This loss of contact suddenly hurt him so he grabbed her hand quickly and placed a small kiss on it. "I'm sorry," he then said when he realised what he just did and let go of her hand.

"It's fine by me," she replied joyfully.

"Okay," he said but was still not happy with his own actions. It was just so hard to resist her with the knowledge that she loved him as well…

Before anything else could happen Severus stood up suddenly. "I have to go back."

She was on her feet in a second. "No, please don't go! I won't try anything again. I can wait three more days."

He smiled. "You can – but I can't. So I better leave…"

When he saw her disappointed, sad face he decided against his better judgement, moved closer to her and took her hands in his. She was after all only a semi-student, now that there were no more exams. "In three days we have our whole life to talk."

She managed a little smile. "I'm looking forward to that."

Then he did something even more forbidden: He placed a small kiss on her cheek, and before she could respond in any way he was already gone.

Hermione sat down again, leaning against the tree, looking over the lake – and just beamed.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. "We've done it! Can you believe that? We graduated from Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, I know," she laughed. The graduation party had just started an hour ago and Harry was already drunk.

Ron was currently busy kissing Parvati Patil…

"I have to find Ginny," Harry said and went off before Hermione could say anything else.

Now that she was left alone she had time to examine the room. The Great Hal was crowded with people but she was only looking for someone in particular. When she finally found him she smiled, for like always he was wearing his black robes and stood in a dark corner looking bitter. She actually had to repress a laugh when she went to him.

"Hello," she beamed when she stood in front of him.

"Hello," he smiled back. "You look lovely today. I mean, you always look lovely but… um… I like your dress." His face went red.

Hermione could only grin – it was kind of sweet that he troubled giving compliments. "Thank you. And you look like always."

He just chuckled.

Then they looked at each other and none of them knew how to proceed now.

"Um," Severus finally said. "Do you want to go outside?"

"I'd love to," Hermione answered and tried to sound more confident than she felt.

They left the Great Hall and walked over the grounds of Hogwarts, saying nothing. The moon lighted their way towards the lake; a warm summer breeze blew through their hair. They soon found a bench where they sat down and just looked over the glittering water. Neither of them had any idea how to start…

It was Hermione who made the first step by coming closer to Severus and leaning against his arm.

He then put his arm around her.

She got even closer and laid her head happily on his chest.

He started stroking her side.

She smiled and nestled her nose to his neck.

He gave her a kiss on the head.

She gave him a kiss on the neck.

By this time their hearts were pounding so loud that you could hear it. Blood rushed through their ears. Breathing became difficult so they felt a bit dizzy.

"Hermione?"

She sat so that she could look into his eyes. "Yes, Severus."

"Thank you."

She smiled. "Thank _you_ ," she replied.

They stared into each other's eyes.

They got closer.

And then they finally kissed.

It wasn't weird as they had feared but instead wonderful and exciting.

It was neither a long nor a deep kiss, for they both still had to adjust to this new situation (and they feared their hearts might explode any second).

So she just cuddled at his side again and he once more put his arm around her.

In silence they watched the moonlight playing with the water of the lake.

"I love you, my little poet," Severus finally said.

"I love you, too," Hermione replied, beaming.

THE END.


End file.
